


Sexuality

by Meowggie



Category: GOT7
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M, Pet Names, heartbroken, insecure Yugyeom, jinyoung and irene mentioned, jinyoung soft, pls love yugyeom mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowggie/pseuds/Meowggie
Summary: At the age of eighteen your sexuality is detected on your wrist
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sexuality

**at the age of eighteen your sexuality is detected on your wrist**

Yugyeom sighed as he looked anxiously at the time on the phone, marked 23:59.  
At the stroke of midnight on November 17, Yugyeom closed his eyes, while a slight pinch appeared on his wrist.  
When you couldn't feel anything, you opened your eyes. It was 12:01. He sighed a shaky sigh as his hand trembled toward his right wrist. He grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, and in one blow he pulled it down. His breath broke: the rainbow flag majestically towered over his milky skin.  
«No no, please don't.» She kept repeating in a trembling voice as he quickly grabbed his phone and looked for the flag.  
_"The rainbow flag is used to symbolize the LGBTQ ( **gay** bisexual queer lesbians) community. It is also used as a symbol of peace."_  
«No, no, NO!» Yugyeom screamed, tears in her eyes and hands in her hair. His mother, hearing his screams, ran to him.  
«Yugyeom!» Exclaimed his mother. «What is it, darling?» She asked nicely when she saw him crying.  
«I'm sorry, Mother.» He whispered to the boy as he showed his mother his wrist. She hugged him, making him rest his head on her shoulders and stroking his hair.  
«It's all right, my love. Mommy's here.» She kissed his forehead.  
Yugyeom, in her arms, trembled with fear for the world and the way it made him feel scared, under the skin to the bone.

Yugyeom wore his school uniform listlessly, I understand his right wrist as well as he could.  
He went down to the kitchen where he found his mother making breakfast.  
«Good morning, darling.» His mother smiled at him as she put breakfast on the table.  
«Morning.» Yugyeom mooed as he sat at the table and began to eat. «Where's dad?» The boy asked.  
«He's at work.» His mother answered while she was washing the pots.  
«He...» Yugyeom began.  
«No, I think it's your right to tell him.» Mother answered, already knowing the question.  
«Thank you.» Yugyeom whispered. His mother kissed his head before disappearing into the room.  
After breakfast, Yugyeom put the dish in the sink before he went to the bathroom and finished getting ready.

With his backpack on his back, Yugyeom walked through the school gate and was greeted by his best friend Youngjae.  
«Ei man.» Youngjae greeted him. «So the wrist?» He asked a curious question.  
Yugyeom looked around carefully before grabbing his friend by the arm and dragging him quickly to his locker.  
«Please don't hate me.» He whispered Yugyeom without looking him in the eye.  
«Yugyeom...» Youngjae spoke. The taller one slowly lowered the sleeve of his shirt and showed a piece of his flag.  
«Oh Yugyeom.» Youngjae began. «There's no problem, you know. I will never judge you for that.» The boy continued looking softly at him.  
«Thank you Jae.» He hugged him.  
A chat made them quickly detach from their embrace. They smiled before taking their books for the lesson and leaving down more. They headed for their class when Yugyeom remembered he had forgotten his notebook.  
«I'll be right back, Jae. You go ahead to class.» Said the blond man. Youngjae nodded.  
Yugyeom went back to his locker and while he was getting the notebook a shadow appeared next to him.  
The blond man turned his head and came face to face with Jinyoung, the handsomest guy, not Yugyeom (he did), but his fanclub. He, Irene, Jaebum, Joy, Jackson, Namjoon, Hyungwoo and Jihyo were the most popular kids in school.  
Yugyeom had spoken a few times according to Jinyoung on behalf of a teacher and his heart was always beating like crazy.  
He awoke from his thoughts, locked his locker and turned to leave.  
«You dropped this.» A voice spoke behind him.  
Yugyeom turned to Jinyoung holding a piece of paper. The blond man slowly approached the other and reached out his hand to get the paper back, where a burning rose was drawn on it.  
«Nice picture.» Jinyoung smiled.  
«Thank you.» Yugyeom replied before he left, a light splash of pink on his cheeks.

«See you tomorrow.» He said goodbye to Youngjae as he left class.  
«See you tomorrow.» Yugyeom replied, heading to his locker where he deposited books. After he finished, he headed to the gym where the dance club was to be held.

He left the gym and headed to the bathroom to freshen up, but when he passed by the back of the school, he heard voices. He approached them and found a group of boys around two girls. He looked carefully at what they were doing until one of the boys punched him in the stomach. The other girl screamed as she tried to get closer to her friend. The guys kept hitting that guy and one of them said: « _Lesbian_.»  
Yugyeom trembled frightened by the man and the men with their thinking hands and the women, oh, women, all they did was cry.  
Yugyeom was immobilized by fear until someone pulled him away, he didn't resist.

When he turned around, he saw Jinyoung's face and made the gesture to remain mute. The eldest took him away from that scene, still imprinted on the blond man's mind.  
«I should have done something.» He whispered the tallest one.  
«Yeah sure, like getting beaten up.» Said Jinyoung.  
«Why do you care?!» Yugyeom commented. «It's not right what they're doing to those girls.»  
«I know.» Jinyoung sighed. «But getting beaten is no solution.»  
«Jinyoung.» Yugyeom started. «Tell me what's it to you? Nothing like this would happen to you, so why are you holding me? WHY DO YOU CARE?» Angry Yugyeom asked.  
Jinyoung didn't answer, but pulled down her sleeve and showed the flag on her wrist.  
_Bisexual._  
«Because like you, I am a part of it.» Jinyoung explained by nodding to Yugyeom's slightly exposed wrist. «And because I don't want you to get hurt.» He whispered this time bringing his face closer to the minor's. Mixing their breaths together and looking intensely at his lips.  
«Because I like you.» Jinyoung confessed.  
Yugyeom had stood still, his gaze fixed on the major's face. His cheeks turned bright red as he felt Jinyoung so close to him.  
«I...» I stammer Yugyeom.  
«May I?» He asked Jinyoung, staring at each other's lips. The latter nodded bewitched by the other's scent.  
Jinyoung kissed Yugyeom. She kissed him at school, hiding behind a wall. They kissed each other's lips. Yugyeom clung to Jinyoung's neck and pulled him closer. While Jinyoung brought her hands to Yugyeom's life by pressing them together.  
They kissed as if there was no tomorrow. As if their lives depended on it.  
Behind that wall, behind their kisses, behind their gestures hid their love. Without fear of anything. They loved each other and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> this ff is inspired by song (title of chapter), i really love this ff it's one one my favorite i ever wrote. so pls love jingyeom


End file.
